Can I Keep You
by k-sullivan
Summary: After a second meteor shower, Chloe and Lex find a baby in a corn feild and experience the troubles of raising it. But with Lionel Luthor around, and a playboy rep to keep, can things work out? A twist to the story of Kara. CHLEX


Can I Keep You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, or any of the characters in D.C. comics that may pop up in the story over time. **

AN: The story starts off sometime in the middle of the third season, after Clark's little escapade to Metropolis but before Lionel was sent to prison. So much happened in the 3rd season it was difficult to pick a good place to actually start. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. The characters are all the same, and it's defiantly a Chlex, as stated in the summary.

Well I think that's all the info needed for now...so enough chattering from the author and on with the story! Enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'll have my usual, Lana."

The brunet smiled brightly. "Coming right up."

Lex watched her rush back and forth behind the counter in mild amusement. The Talon had been unusually busy as of the past few weeks, and he found himself surprisingly glad that he'd agreed to help her with it years before. True, it wasn't the same money maker as his plant was, but it definitely was worth it if only to earn a few people's trust in a town that practically spat on the Luthor name.

He looked up when Lana set his coffee in front of him.

"There ya go." She said, wiping her hands on her apron.

Sending her his usual furtive smile, Lex turned around, coffee in hand, and headed towards an empty table. Then a blonde head caught his gaze.

Chloe Sullivan was sitting alone at a table, books and papers scattered around her laptop, as she typed furiously away, taking a swing of her coffee every now and then. Her brow was creased in deep concentration, and her green eyes swiveled back and forth as she gazed heatedly at her laptop. A low growl escaped her throat, before she pounded the table in exasperation, sending her coffee tumbling to the floor where it splattered.

With a sigh, Chloe slid off her chair and knelt on the floor to clean up the mess. One of these days Lana would tire of her frequent spills and probably cut her off from coffee at the Talon all together.

"Heaven forbid that should ever happen."

Chloe looked up at the voice in surprise, only to bump her head on the table.

Lex hid a smirk, and held a hand out to her. "You seem to have a habit of speaking your thoughts aloud, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe rubbed her head, but took his offered hand. "Guilty as charged." She replied with a meek grin.

"I noticed you were about to burn a hole through your computer...everything alright?"

"Fine." Chloe said, somewhat unconvincingly. She took a seat again, and gathered the scattered papers, shuffling them in a pile.

Lex took a seat across from her. "You sure?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't usually see you in here all by yourself...I would think you'd be in the Torch this time in the afternoon."

"What do you know my life's schedule or something?" She snapped.

"It was just an observation, Chloe." Lex said, raising a brow.

Chloe stuffed her books in her bag, and her shoulders slumped. "I know. I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"Could this have anything to do with our favorite farm boy?" Lex asked curiously.

Chloe cracked a grin. "One guess."

"Did he stand you up?"

Chloe looked up from her bag, both brows raised. "How did..."

"I think nearly everyone who's known Clark, has been bailed on by him before." Lex remarked. "But it's not like he can help it."

"True. Whenever he pulls his disappearing act, somehow he manages to save yet another person." Chloe said thoughtfully.

"Quite the mystery isn't he?" Lex said quietly, more to himself than her.

"That's Clark Kent for you."

Then Lex stood abruptly, "Do you need a ride?"

For the first time in their encounter that day, Lex was met with a dazzling one hundred-watt smile. "That would be great."

Gathering her things, Chloe slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Lex out of the Talon. Clark blowing her off for probably the hundredth time wasn't much of a surprise, but getting into a sleek silver car with a Luthor was not something she'd ever expected to do...while she was sane anyway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chloe let out a shriek as Lex swerved to the right and the car screeched loudly in protest. She'd heard of Lex's insane driving, but she wasn't prepared for him to nearly break the sound barrier. And yet there was something about having the wind blowing through her hair, and the music blasting loudly, and being in the same car as her father's boss that made her feel really...free.

Lex only smirked as her shrieking turned to into laughter. They had left the Talon and were on their way to Chloe's home. Of course he'd chosen to take the long route there, but what difference did it make? Clark had hurt her once again, and so he was only helping make a friend feel better.

"You know, everyone told me you drove like a maniac, but now I can confirm it!" Chloe shouted over the music.

"I see my reputation precedes me." He shouted back.

They were passing a random corn field when suddenly the sky light up. Before either of them could blink, something shot out of the sky, heading directly towards them.

"Shit!" Lex veered sharply as a rock the size of his car landed in the middle of the road. He ran off the road and into the corn field, sending uprooted plants flying through the air. He faintly heard Chloe scream, before they came to an abrupt stop.

Chloe opened her eyes slowly, and was met with the sight of. . .corn. With a groan, she moved to undo her seat belt, but stopped when she saw Lex slumped over the steering wheel.

"Lex?" She shook him gently.

Lex groaned, and opened his eyes. Slowly he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Did you catch the license plate number of the truck that hit me?" He mumbled.

"It was a meteor, Lex." Chloe said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Lex's eyes snapped open, his back straitening. "What?"

"Come on." Chloe kicked the car door open, and managed to get out, amongst the many corn stalks in the way.

Lex followed suit, shuffling through the corn stalks.

"It's just like when the meteors hit twelve years ago." Chloe remarked quietly.

Lex was about to respond, when he ran right into her. Raising a brow, he walked around her to see what her gaze was so fixated on. His mouth fell open at the sight of the crater. It was at least twenty by twenty feet in diameter.

"Holy fucking..."

"Lex! Look, over there!"

Chloe ran around the crater and knelt on the ground, shoving corn stalks out of the way. "Wha...?" Her eyes widened.

Hidden deep under the debris was a baby. Chloe reached a hand to touch it hesitantly, and its eyes opened. Blonde hair hung in its forehead, and its mouth opened wide. For a moment, Chloe thought it was going to cry, but instead it giggled loudly, reaching its arms up at her.

Lex walked up behind her slowly. "What did you find?"

Sliding her jacket off, Chloe wrapped it around the child and gathered it in her arms. She turned around, cracking a grin at Lex. "See for yourself."

Lex stared at the child. "How did it get out here?"

"How should I know?" Chloe replied in an tone irritated. Her head was beginning to ache and his blunt inquisitiveness wasn't helping any.

"Well kids don't just pop out of thin air, Chloe." Lex said, running a hand over his bald scalp.

"No kidding."

"We need to get back to town." Lex started walking back to his car.

Chloe followed him. "Does your car even run?"

Jumping into the driver's seat, Lex turned the key and was met with the sound of a roaring engine.

Chloe got in the car, and put on her seat belt quickly, holding the baby in her arms slightly tighter. She had no idea where the tiny thing had come from, and surprisingly she didn't really care. But as she stared down at its sleeping little face, and Lex tore off down the road, she couldn't help mumbling to herself, "What_ is it_ about this town?"


End file.
